Tercera opción
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Nezumi tiene un resumido mundo donde todo se rige por extremos... o al menos lo tenia antes de la llegada de Shion "Amigos o enemigos", "Dentro o fuera" ¿Acaso no existe una tercera opcion? NezumixShion/ YAOI/ lemon a sugerencia de lectora owo


Estaba recostado en el sillón meditando lo que había pasado anteriormente, había discutido con Shion, aunque discusión no era la palabra adecuada para ello. Con el peliblanco era imposible discutir, siempre tan flexible y con esa estúpida amabilidad que hacia que fuese el peor tonto y cabeza hueca del mundo… del resto de él.

Se lo había explicado claramente, debía decidir si ser su amigo o su enemigo y cuando dijo eso pudo notar la seriedad que se apodero de la rojiza mirada de su compañero "… siempre estaré contigo" eso había sido un golpe bajo, incluso después de la muerte había dicho que no lo abandonaría. Si solo fingía ser un buen niño lo hacia muy bien, tenia el don de desesperarlo constantemente.

"¿Todo debe ser blanco o negro? ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Dentro del muro o fuera de él?"

Claro que era de esa forma, solo había dos cosas. Lamentablemente antes tenía solo una opción: destruir a No.6 pero eso se dificultaba con la aparición del segundo en discordia; era No.6 o Shion. Apenas si se conocían y ya estaba más que desesperado por protegerlo. Lo peor era que necesitaba destruir ese maldito lugar aunque sabia que el albino estaba contra ello y había algo en ese chico que lo obligaba a ceder de alguna manera.

-…- suspiro mientras ubicaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza- ¿Dónde estará ese idiot…?-

Si no estaba allí, eso significaba que había salido y si había salido debía estar…

Tomo el abrigo olvidado del otro y salio corriendo desesperado en busca del chico. Si había terminado desorientado después del beso de una prostituta, lo mas seguro, era que estaría siendo inmovilizado contra un muro por saqueadores y sin dinero… no quería ni pensarlo pero ese tonto tenia una linda cara y seria devorado de inmediato.

-¡Shion!- grito mientras corría buscando al peliblanco- ¡Maldición!-

-¡Oye!-

-No tengo tiempo…- la cruzo de largo el oji gris.

-Entonces no te diré que Shion esta trabajando y supongo que no estas desesperado porque lo perdiste de vista- Inukashi se sonreía con ganas.

La joven estaba complacida, gracias al niño mimado de No.6, Nezumi se comportaba como un idiota últimamente, se lo notaba distraído y perdía la paciencia con bastante facilidad. Le pregunto si deseaba verlo a lo que el otro respondió súbitamente que no, no necesitaba verlo para nada y no lo estaba buscando. Dicho eso se marcho.

Una centésima de segundo después estaba sobre los escombros observando al peliblanco limpiar a los perros de la pelilarga. Le ponía lo mejor de si a cada cosa que hacia, a pesar de que le había dicho que no los lavara con tanto entusiasmo, él insistía en que debía hacerlo y trataba de acabar lo mas rápido posible. Al menos los perros eran buenos.

-Tsch…- chistó de repente y el perro al que lavaba el peliblanco se puso de pie tirandolo al suelo y comenzó a lamerlo logrando que terminase lleno de suciedad.

-Jajaja… quieto…- lo empujaba sin demasiada fuerza.

-Shion…- se acerco el ratón con pasos firmes para terminar llevándoselo.

-¿Nezumi?... – no lograba terminar de articular la idea que llevaba en la cabeza.

Caminaron así un rato hasta que arrojo al más bajo a la habitación que ocupaban, se notaba al peli oscuro muy enfadado y al otro totalmente confundido. El chico de ojos rojos bajo la mirada, había hecho enfadar a su salvador otra vez, había ido a trabajar con la intención de que se calmaran las cosas allí pero no pudo lograrlo.

El oji gris estaba mas que molesto, Shion era un empleado pero no un juguete, maldita Inukashi que se las tomaba de broma; ya se las haría pagar a todas. Por el momento lo principal era que se cambiara o tendría que cargar con un enfermo y no quería terminar así.

-No dejes que ella se burle de ti-

-No se burlaba, ella solo…-

-¡Lo hacia!- lo vio fijamente- No te respeta y por eso se burla de ti-

-No… Nezumi, ella estaba jugando. No era como si estuviese burlándose de mí de una forma cruel o algo así-

-¿Cuándo aprenderás?- lo empujo contra los estantes provocando la caída de varios libros- Si no te respetan terminaras siendo un juguete-

Shion frunció el ceño ligeramente, otra vez recurrían al viejo tema. Realmente era extremista, la morena solo se divertía un poco, era un juego y no había por que ponerse a la defensiva de esa manera, después de todo, él también era flexible a veces.

-Basta, Nezumi- se aparto- Ya te lo dije, no hay solo blanco y negro-

-Así debe ser en No.6 pero aquí es diferente, comes o te comerán-

-¿Y que paso con la deuda? Fue diferente cuando besaste a esa mujer en el callejón buscaste una tercera opción; un modo diferente de pagar y…-

-…- abrió los ojos ampliamente- Lo hice para salvarte, fue tu culpa, jamás perdería dinero en un niñito sin experiencia. Ya te lo dije hay dos opciones: eres mi amigo o mi enemigo-

-¿NO HAY TERCERA OPCION?-

Se formo un silencio entre ellos, uno muy necesario. Los ratoncitos observaban desde arriba pero se retiraron dando unos pequeños chillidos, como si anunciaran a los chicos que se retiraban y tenían privacidad. Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes se miraban sin decirse ninguna palabra, solo analizando al otro en silencio.

-¿Tercera… opción?- Nezumi veía a su compañero directo a los ojos y se mantenían la mirada- No hay siempre tercera opción, Shion- acaricio su mejilla apoyando su pulgar sobre la marca en ella.

-… pero… no quiero ser tu enemigo y sabes que seré tu amigo-

-¿Acaso no me odias?- levanto el rostro del chico que había bajado la cabeza- Dímelo, ¿No me odias en ocasiones?-

-No, jamás podría odiarte- lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa- Yo te amo, Nezumi-

El oji gris se quedo en estado de ensoñación al oír eso de la boca del chico, aunque estaba seguro de que lo malinterpretaba: si había odio y amor, Shion no lo odiaba o sea que lo amaba en cierta forma. Pero la forma de amar de ambos podía ser diferente, el ratón ya había aceptado que su amor era algo más que un simple sentimiento de agradecimiento o una amistad.

-Dilo de nuevo…- sujeto su barbilla- Dilo, Shion-

-¿Eh? … te amo, Nezumi- lo veía con los ojos brillantes.

-Tan inocente…- susurro antes de posar sus labios en los de su compañero- ¿Es diferente a tu beso de buenas noches?

-Bueno…- bajo la mirada ruborizado y guardo silencio.

-Shion, voy a besarte de nuevo- dijo el peli oscuro acercándose más a él con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios- Así que si quieres moverte deberás hacerlo ahora… bien. Ya que no dices nada…-

Lo beso nuevamente pero esa vez con mayor vigor, con la lengua se abrió paso suavemente al interior de la boca del jovencito de No.6 y pasó sus brazos por su cintura apegando más sus cuerpos. El otro trataba de imitar los suaves movimientos mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Ese definitivamente no era un beso de buenas noches y menos uno de amistad o algo así: ese beso decía claramente que lo deseaba.

El mas bajo termino en el estrecho sillón en un instante, la boca del ratón bajo a su cuello mordisqueando el collar que se había formado después del ataque de la abeja parásito. Siguió besándolo y mordisqueando todo a su paso jadeando de excitación al oír los gemidos que su compañero trataba de ocultar. Abrió la camisa blanca después de remover el suéter, paso la lengua por sus pezones y termino mordiendo bruscamente.

-Ne…Nezumi- empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿No vas muy rápido? – respondió con una sonrisa picara- Creí que serias mas tímido…-

-No, quiero saber qué vas a hacer- estaba confundido.

-¿Eh?- se desconcertó al oír tamaña pregunta estupida.

-Es que parece que quisieras tener sexo conmigo- sonrió.

-No parece… lo haré- en verdad era un cabeza hueca- ejem… sigamos…-

Volvió a sus labios, Shion correspondía con mayor entusiasmo así que era más cómodo de esa forma. Aunque le molestaba ver que el oji rojo no estaba respondiendo como era debido, parecía querer separarse aunque no tenia pensado permitírselo. Al menos hasta que el mas bajo tapo la boca del moreno con una sonrisa en sus ya enrojecidos labios.

-Nezumi…- dijo tranquilamente.

-Mhm…- pronuncio totalmente molesto.

-Eso quiere decir que hay tercera opción…- el oji gris se sobresalto- Amigos… enemigos… Amantes…- guardo silencio ante la expresión de derrota del ratón- ¿Nezumi?-

El mencionado sujeto ambas manos reteniéndolas en la cama mientras sonreía con algo de maldad, jamás iba a admitir que había perdido frente a su encantador niño de ojos rojos. Así que comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente para hacerlo callar mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, quería que no fuese capaz de pensar más.

"Solo por esta vez… admitiré que tienes razón" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de despojarse de su playera.


End file.
